thesuperhumanencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Ross
(Ben: I've been burned before.) "Yeah? But not my type of burned."''' ''-Scorch'' Jake Ross a.k.a. Scorch is a pryrokinetic superhuman who was Korvax's right hand man along with Quake. Scorch is noted as being extremely dangerous, violent, arrogant, and a pyromaniac as well. He has a undetermined bloodline relationship with the head of the A.S.T.I.A., Commander Ross. Early Life Much of Jake's early life is unknown but it is known he was homeless by the age of 9. This is due to his parents rejecting the fact that he was a superhuman. It was around this time John Marshall discovered Jake living on the streets, alone, and a broken child. He housed him and took Jake to therapy sessions for months before beginning to train him in the use of his powers. Due to being "saved" by Korvax and the bonding time they had training Jake grew extremely close and very protective of Korvax, whom he saw as a father figure. It was during this time Jake and Korvax came into the mindset of dropping "Human" names and adopting their own codenames. By the age of 15 Jose Lopez had joined their group effectively making them a trio. Each had adopted their own codename as well, Jake had become Scorch, Jose had become Quake, and John had become Korvax. Life as a "Terrorist" By the age of 17 Jake had become consumed by his hate and rage for Humans. It didn't help Korvax had groomed the group to despise Humans from a young age. Korvax originally aided his two proteges in attacks but his participation waned as they got older. He and Quake managed to keep Scorch from completely abandoning objectives and plans to burn everything in sight. But as he began to take more of a back seat role and Scorch became more powerful it became harder to keep him on a leash. Quake continually tried to keep Scorch contained on missions but often failed. Much like the fight in Capitis right before the superhuman detonation and A.S.T.I.A. intiation. Which was supposed to be a quick mission in and outside of the city but Scorch quickly got into a brawl with Vigor after setting buildings as well as people on fire. A.S.T.I.A. Intiation After Scorch was defeated Vigor took him to his house to escape A.S.T.I.A.'s wrath, much to chargin of his four proteges and his wife. Powers & Abilities Scorch is a pyrokinetic, pyrotic, and an extreme pyromaniac. He has trained more than Korvax and Quake in the usage of his powers. As a result he is extremely powerful and knows how to use his powers well. He can create, shape, and manipulate fire, even fire that he didn't generate. He is shown to have fire-proof skin as well as a certain degree of resistance to the inhalation of smoke. He is shown to be able to propel himself into the air using fire, create weapons, bombs, and "monsters" made of fire, and even fire storms. Weakness Since fire does not exist within itself Scorch needs oxygen to create fire. Thus, this serves as a major weakness and one Aero would later exploit to take out Scorch. Personality Scorch is extremely aggressive as well as rash. The only man Scorch is shown to listen and respect is Korvax. Besides him, Scorch is a monster let loose constantly and left to his own devices. He is also shown to have no regret or remorse after killing dozens of people. This may be due to his rough childhood and who he was eventually raised by. Although violent he is known to have a bit of "charm" although each girl he uses it on generally ignores him. He is known for being immature as well. Beliefs As a result of being raised by Korvax since age ''nine ''Scorch's belief more or less mirrors his. He dutifully follows every order Korvax gives and agrees with every idea Korvax comes up with.